vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigi
Summary Waluigi (Japanese: ワルイージ, Waruīji) is Luigi's very tall and skinny rival, and Wario's partner. Waluigi made his debut in Mario Tennis, and since then, he has made playable appearances in many of the Mario series' spin-off titles. He has been voiced by Charles Martinet ever since his debut. His name is a portmanteau of the Japanese words, Warui and Ruīji, meaning "bad" and "Luigi". In addition, his name is an anagram to the Japanese word Ijiwaru, which can mean "ill-tempered" or "cruel". The details of Waluigi's past are unclear since he has no confirmed background, although he has evidently been antagonizing the Mario Bros., especially Luigi, for quite some time before his debut as seen in the opening of Mario Tennis, where he and Luigi confront each other. He has a particularly strong rivalry with Luigi, who he constantly harasses, but he apparently has animosity toward most others in the Mushroom Kingdom, except for his partner, Wario. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Waluigi Origin: Super Mario Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Jumping Skills, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation (Can teleport in a puff of smoke), Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Wind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Plant Manipulation, possible Reality Warping (Can swim in air), Invulnerability with Power Star, Explosion Manipulation via Bob-Ombs, Dimensional Storage (Can keep things and pull them out of nowhere), Summoning (Summoned a rocket from nowhere to attack Bowser), Music Manipulation (Anyone who had possession of or was in the same vicinity of a Music Key had the power of music transmitted into their souls, and can tap into its power for a variety of abilities as long as they're skilled enough, including all of the following powers after this one), Mind Control (Here), Chaos Manipulation (The Music Keys could rain chaos and discord down, destroying everything and everyone), Weather Manipulation (Things like twisters, avalanches, snowstorms and whirlpools were caused by the Keys, as evidenced here), Broadway Force (The second Mario started dancing, things like snowmen, fire itself, plates, and flaming wooden logs started dancing with him. Waluigi again scales to this due to having the Keys), Telekinesis (Mario/Luigi could sail a boat across a river. Waluigi scales), Matter Manipulation (Molecular; Mario/Luigi changed the makeup of a hotel from being a normal building to being a corkscrew, then changed it back. As a wielder of the Keys, Waluigi should scale), Statistics Amplification (Using the power of dancing, he could increase his speed to catch up to a roller-coaster), Healing (Bowser was going to use the Keys to fix his tone deafness) Attack Potency: Multi Solar System level (At least comparable to Luigi. Defeated Bowser in a kick) Speed: Relativistic+ (Can scale to Luigi, who can outrun a black hole) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Bob-ombs, a snippy Piranha Plant, Whiskered Eggplants, various devices and weapons throughout the games Intelligence: Very skilled in the use of weapons and fighting Weaknesses: Is usually the butt of the joke and has a temper. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Super Mario Category:Tier 4 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Wind Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Plant Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Control Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healing Users Category:Anti-Heroes